1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a signal-processing device particularly suitable for use in high-frequency measuring technology, e.g. for the evaluation of mobile telephone signals.
2. Related Technology
One problem in the realization of measuring devices for message signals for various telecommunication standards, especially for mobile telephone systems, is that some applications require an evaluation in real-time, while in other applications, an evaluation in real-time is not possible, because of the high data rate and the limited resources of the digital processing unit. In this case, reprocessing is required.
EP 0 629 044 B1 discloses a signal-processing device, specifically applicable to image processing for digital cameras. The image recording takes place via a rapid analog-to-digital converter, and the image data generated in this context are stored in an intermediate memory. To provide a zoom function, interpolations between the individual pixels must be carried out in order to generate intermediate pixels. These interpolations take place not in real-time, but at a processing rate determined by the interpolator, so that the clock-pulse rate, at which the data are read out of the intermediate memory is lower than the clock-pulse rate at which the image data are written to the intermediate memory. The interpolated data are made available in an output memory.
However, a disadvantage with the signal-processing device known from EP 0 629 044 B1 is that the data must always be placed into intermediate storage in the intermediate memory, even if no interpolation has to be carried out and/or even if only a rough interpolation has to be carried out for a few intermediate pixels, so that the processing can also take place in real-time. Because of the intermediate memory, which is always connected between the analog-to-digital converter and the interpolating signal-processing unit, the total processing time for the processing procedures, which can take place in real-time, is unnecessarily prolonged.